


Dates and Family Dreams

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Lance has to cancel his date with Keith to baby sit his niece and nephew. Keith joins him so they can still spend time together. The night ends with a surprise.





	Dates and Family Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> The request to write cute Klance fluff, so here's Klance + kids! That's as cute as it can get.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“I’m really sorry.”

Lance’s voice cuts through the speaker into Keith’s ear, and even though he can’t see, he can _tell_ that his eyebrows are creased. Even though he knows that’s impossible when they’re not face-to-face, Keith’s hand twitches from the urge to reach out and smooth the creases out, to reassure him.

He tries to port all his caring into his voice when he calmly says, “Hey, it’s okay. Your family is important, too.”

“I know, but…” Lance sighs. “It’s not okay. We’ve both been looking forward to this, you probably made some big plan again… and now I have to cancel last minute because my sister couldn’t find another baby sitter.”

Keith thinks fast. He _has_ made plans for their date, sure, and he’s been looking forward to it, but he understands the situation. And most of all, he needs to find a way to cheer Lance up, to show him that everything’s okay.

After the briefest moment of silence, he suggests, “Well, how about I come over? That way, we can still spend the night together.”

“Are you sure? You’ll be roped into playtime and shenanigans, and the only movies we can watch are family movies.”

“Sounds like the perfect night, if you ask me.” Keith chuckles. “Really, Lance. I don’t mind. Everything’s fine as long as I’m with you.”

“You’re so dramatic, Keith.” Lance laughs softly. “I’ll see you tonight, then?”

“Of course. I’ll be there.”

They end the call—not without words of affection, even without the “love you more”s—and Keith leans his head back against the sofa, looking up at the ceiling with a smile. This won’t be a ‘real’ date like they planned, but he’s looking forward to it. He’s always loved just spending time together with Lance, and doing so at Lance’s home while taking care of his niece and nephew? Getting to see his boyfriend completely in his element, and playing with the kids himself? Keith wouldn’t want to miss out on the opportunity for anything in the world.

Later that evening, Keith makes a stop at the flower shop on the way to Lance’s house. Even if their initial date fell into the water, there’s no way Keith would pass up giving flowers to Lance. When he arrives, he rings the bell, holding the flowers up. But when the door opens, he isn’t greeted by his boyfriend but a little girl instead.

Keith smiles down at her. “Hello, Francisca.”

“I _told_ you to call me Fran.” She pouts before her expression turns into a grin. “You’re here for uncle Lance, right?”

Keith pretends to be shocked. “What gave it away?”

“The flowers!” She giggles. “Come in!” The moment she finished urging him to enter, she turns to run down the hallway, loudly announcing, “Uncle Keith is here!”

Keith chuckles and steps in, closing the door behind himself.

He doesn’t get far before a voice yells, “Uncle Keith!” and a little boy comes running to hug his leg.

“Hey, Emilio.” Keith pats the boy’s head affectionately. “You gonna let go so I can walk in and greet your uncle?”

“Nope!” Emilio grins up at him.

“Well, then you leave me no choice…” Keith continues walking with an exaggerated limp while the giggling boy is still clinging to his leg. Keith doesn’t mind; this is a regular thing whenever Keith joins his boyfriend’s family. In fact, he loves it; he loves that he’s so well-accepted and that he can have fun with the kids.

They enter the living room where Fran is sitting on the carpet in front of the TV, looking through the collection of family movie DVDs. But Keith’s eyes immediately find Lance who is arranging cushions and blankets on the sofa. He barely even notices as Emilio lets go of his leg to join his older sister.

His smile only grows wider, warmer, when Lance looks up at him, his face breaking into a big smile. “Keith!”

“Hey.” Keith closes the distance so he can kiss his boyfriend in greeting. “I brought flowers for you.”

Lance takes the bouquet gingerly. “They’re beautiful. Thank you, Keith.” His smile turns softer. “I’m gonna get a vase for them. Make yourself comfortable.”

“Sure.” Keith watches as Lance walks away with the red and purple tulips, catches the way he leans down to smell them with a smile. He sits down on the sofa and watches the kids contemplating over the DVDs. “It’s a movie night, huh?” he comments.

“Yep!” Fran says. “We ordered pizza for dinner, and we’re gonna watch a movie together!”

“We just don’t know which movie we wanna watch yet,” Emilio adds.

Keith looks down at the collection spread out on the floor. He suggests, “How about _The Little Mermaid_?”

Fran and Emilio look up at Keith, then at the suggested title, before finally sharing a look. They burst into grins before they both say, “Okay!”

A moment later, Lance returns. Once he sits down, though, the bell rings. “That would be the pizzas,” he says, standing again. “Can you start setting up the movie?”

“Sure.”

While Lance leaves to answer the door, Keith gets up to start the TV and put the DVD in. He sits down with the remotes in hand when Lance comes back with three boxes of pizza stacked in his hold. The kids sit down in the space next to Keith. Lance hands out the boxes before sitting down on the other side of them.

“Yours is with every meat available,” Lance says with a smile at Keith.

“I love you,” Keith says when he opens the box to see his tasty, meaty pizza.

Lance just grins and blows him a kiss. Then, his attention falls to the TV. “Oh! We’re watching _The Little Mermaid_? That's my favorite movie!”

Keith smiles. “I know.”

Between them, the kids giggle. They start the movie and eat their pizzas. When they’ve put their empty boxes on the coffee table, Emilio and Fran insist to sit on Keith and Lance’s laps, right next to each other. Naturally, they can’t say no to that. When the movie is over, they sit down at the table to do a puzzle of two cats under the night sky together. Eventually, it’s bedtime for the kids.

Keith and Lance stand watch as the two brush their teeth, then help them into their pajamas. Keith tucks them in, while Lance picks a bedtime story to read. Once the story ends, Keith and Lance kiss both of them good night and sit on the edge of the bed for a minute longer before they quietly leave the room to get comfortable on the sofa downstairs.

The whole time, Keith couldn’t stop wondering: what if this was _their_ family? What if Keith didn’t come over to spend time with his boyfriend, instead coming home from a long day at work? What if it was _their children_ that greeted him so excitedly while Lance was preparing dinner? What if he walked in to the sight of Lance still wearing an apron with their youngest in his arms, greeting Keith with the warmest smile, and Keith just couldn’t stop himself from kissing him softly before kissing their toddler on the forehead?

Keith wants this. He wants this so badly that before he knows it, he whispers against Lance’s hair, “Marry me.”

Lance freezes in his arms. “Did you just…?”

Keith sighs. Hey, might as well go through with it now. “Yes,” he says. “Yes, I did.”

“Okay.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes. As long as you still buy a ring and ask again when you did.”

Keith laughs softly. “Okay.”

Maybe his fantasies of a family with the man he loves will come true sooner than he ever thought.

**Author's Note:**

> There's beautiful art inspired by this!! Please have a look and reblog or find the artist on twitter ❤️💙  
> ["marry me"](http://raiyakun.tumblr.com/post/175272402449)
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
